The Molecular Biology Share Resource provides MCCC members with ready access to state-of-the-art DNA sequencing and oligonucleotide synthesis. Efficiency of service, facility of investigator access and excellence of product at charge-out rates that out compete commercial sources are continual, and continually met objectives of this Shared Response. The Molecular Biology Shared Resource is responsible for teaching an intensive six week long, hands-on molecular biology laboratory course to graduate students, residents, fellows and even established Principal Investigators, and provides a prompt, expert molecular biology advice to many MCCC members. Future development of this Shared Resource is essential to take advantage of rapidly emerging array technology for speeding the rates of DNA sequencing and identification and characterization of polymorphisms with the marked expansion of the MCCC s Cancer Genetics Program and the advent of the Genetic Epidemiology components in the Population Science Research portfolio sharply increased demand for the services of the Molecular Biology Shared Resource is inevitable.